Fruits Basket Karaoke!
by maniacmuppet13
Summary: I know that everyone is writing about the characters in Fruits Basket performing karaoke and you're probably sick to the back teeth with it, but I thought I'd have a crack at it. :D Please R&R.
1. Ayame

Hi! This is based on anime because I can't be bothered to get up off my lazy ass, go shopping and buy the books. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does (points to Natsuki).**

Chapter 1

"Hello and welcome to our annual New Year's Celebration. Instead of having the animal of this year performing a dance Akito has decided for us to have a karaoke night! Everyone will have to have a turn, and if you don't sing, we'll make you sing another song – twice as bad!" Shigure paused for breath. "We will draw names out of a hat, so that it's fair. So first up is……..Ayame!"

"Oh, yay!" Ayame grinned, stepping up and making his way up to the front.

"Oh God," Yuki mumbled, hanging his head in shame. What was his idiotic brother going to sing now?

Ayame raced up the stairs and hugged Shigure, before grabbing the mic and eagerly waiting for the song. The intro started. Kyo banged his head on the table, Yuki hid under his chair and Shigure was laughing. Ayame really got into it and started dancing while Hatori just stared.

**I'm busy throwing hints that he keeps missing  
Don't have to think about it  
I wanna kiss and  
Everything around it but he's too distant  
I wanna feel his body  
I can't resist it **

**I know my hidden looks can be deceiving  
But how obvious should a girl be?  
I was taken by the early conversation piece  
And I really like the way that he respect me **

**I've been waiting patiently for him to come and get it  
I wonder if he knows that he can say it and I'm with it  
I knew I had my mind made up from the very beginning  
Catch this opportunity so you and me could feel it 'cos **

**If you're ready for me boy  
You'd better push the button and let me know  
Before I get the wrong idea and go  
You're gonna miss the freak that I control  
**

**I'm busy showing him what he's been missing  
I'm kind of showing off for his full attention  
My sexy ass has got him in the new dimension  
I'm ready to do something to relieve this mission **

**After waiting patiently for him to come and get it  
He came on through and asked me if I wanted to get with him  
I knew I had my mind made up from the very beginning  
Won't miss this opportunity so you and me could feel it 'cos **

**If you're ready for me boy  
You'd better push the button and let me know  
Before I get the wrong idea and go  
You're gonna miss the freak that I control **

**If you're ready for me boy  
You'd better push the button and let me know  
Before I get the wrong idea and go  
You're gonna miss the freak that I control **

**I've been dropping so many hints  
You're still not getting it  
Now that you've heard everything I have to say  
Where we gonna go from here? **

**After waiting patiently for him to come and get it  
He came over and asked me if I wanted to get with him  
I knew I had my mind made up from the very beginning  
Won't miss this opportunity so you and me could feel it 'cos **

**If you're ready for me boy  
You'd better push the button and let me know  
Before I get the wrong idea and go  
You're gonna miss the freak that I control **

**If you're ready for me boy  
You'd better push the button and let me know  
Before I get the wrong idea and go  
You're gonna miss the freak that I control  
(I control)  
**

**If you're ready for me boy  
(For me boy)  
You'd better push the button and let me know  
Before I get the wrong idea and go  
(Oh, oh)  
You're gonna miss the freak that I control **

**Ohhhhhhhh Ohhhhh Ohhhhhh**

Shigure started clapping. Apart from that a pin could have made the same noise as a building collapsing if one was dropped. Shigure realised this and leapt onto the stage.

"And that was Ayame! Great job. Heh heh. Okay, next up is….. Kyo!"

Sorry that it was short. So what did you think? Any suggestions for Kyo? Please review. Please. Please? With a cherry on top? And - hey, why am I still typing? I'm such a spaz (hides in shame).

Till next time :D


	2. Kyo

Hi! Thank you so much for my first reviewers, Fr0ggy and Year of da Cat Fan Club. Thank you so much. I took your advice, so read on and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket it bel - oh, you know the rest.**

Chapter 2

Kyo sat there in shock for a few minutes. But it rapidly turned to anger.

"Why the hell do I gotta do it?" he screamed. Shigure just smiled.

"Because I pulled your name out of the hat and it wouldn't be fair if we just let you get out of it and nobody else," the dog answered.

"Fine. I'll do it," Kyo grumbled. He would win this and beat that damn rat once and for all. He plastered on a smile and walked to the front.

Kyo cat-leapt onto the stage and took the microphone off Shigure, after giving him a dirty, evil glare.

"Kyo's scaring me," he whined. Kyo kicked him off the stage, just before the song started.

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming **

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

Everyone except Akito and Yuki clapped. Kyo, feeling pretty pleased with himself, jumped off the stage, grinning. However, Yuki raced up to the stage.

"Hey everyone! Kyo did a great show; do you want him up again?" Yuki asked. The Sohma's and Tohru cheered loudly.

"Okay….." Kyo said. He returned to the stage, wondering what he was singing now. The intro started. Yuki smiled evilly.

**I'm gonna be a mighty king**

**So enemies beware!**

_**Well I've never seen a king of beasts **_

_**With quite so little hair**_

Kyo was starting to regret this. But he thought he could turn the tables on that rat. So he started singing.

**I'm gonna be the mane event**

**Like no king was before**

**I'm brushing up on looking down**

**I'm working on my roar**

_**Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing**_

**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

**No one saying do this**

**No one saying be there**

**No one saying stop that**

**No one saying see here**

_**Now see here!**_

**Free to run around all day**

**Free to do it all my way**

_**I think it's time that you and I**_

_**Arranged a heart to heart**_

**Kings don't need advice **

**From little RATBOY for a start**

_**If this is where the monarchy is headed**_

_**Count me out**_

_**Out of service, out of Africa**_

_**I wouldn't hang about**_

_**This child is getting wildly out of wing**_

**Oh, I just can't wait to be king**

**Everybody look left**

**Everybody look right**

**Everywhere you look I'm**

**Standing in the spotlight**

**Let every creature go for broke and sin**

**Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing**

**It's gonna be King Kyo's finest fling**

**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

The audience started cheering wildly again. Kyo smiled and jumped down off the stage.

Shigure got on the unoccupied stage and calmed the audience.

"Now, we have…..Tohru and myself!"

I know what song I'm gonna do for them ;). Please review. And I'll give you another chappie. So, au revoir!

maniacmuppet13 :D


	3. Shigure and Tohru

Hi! Thanks sssssssssoooooooooo much to all my reviewers! I'm happy now! Happiness! Er... okay then. Here we go with another chappie, poor Tohru in this one, muhahahahahahaha.

**Disclaimer: This belongs to - blah blah blah. **

Chapter 3

Shigure smiled happily while Tohru cautiously made her way up to the stage. Kyo and Yuki were fuming. For once, they agreed on something; this was not going to be pretty.

Climbing onto the stage, Tohru took the other mic off the table just as the intro started. Kyo's and Yuki's faces darkened in fury and they sprinted to the front. As they went to leap at Shigure they were caught and restrained by Hatori, Haru, Hiro and Ayame.

"Don't," whispered Hatori. "Or they'll make her sing something twice as bad."

Kyo and Yuki reluctantly sat down. Oooh, that dog was going to pay.

**Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha, ha  
Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha, ha  
**  
_Shigure_  
**It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...  
**

Tohru was a bit freaked but she decided to sing – she trusted Shigure completely.**  
**

_Tohru_  
**I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha **

Every boy's the same  
Since up in the seventh grade  
They been trying to get with me  
Trying to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
They always got a plan  
To be my one and only man  
Want to hold me with their hands  
Want to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
I keep turning them down  
But, they always come around  
Asking me to go around  
That's not the way it's going down

'Cause they only want  
Only want my ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha  
Only want what they want  
But, na, ah-ah  
Na, ah-ah

_Shigure_**  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your... **

_Tohru_**  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha **

Do you know that no  
Don't mean yes, it means no  
So just hold up, wait a minute  
Let me put my two cents in it  
One, just be patient  
Don't be rushing  
Like you're anxious  
And two, you're just too aggressive  
So try to get your (Ahh)

Do you know that I know?  
And I don't want to go there

Only want  
Only want my ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha  
Only want what they want  
But, na, ah-ah  
Na, ah-ah

_Shigure_**  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your... **

_Tohru_**  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha **

_Shigure_**  
Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp  
Boomp, boomp-boomp  
Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp  
Boomp, boomp-boomp **

_Tohru_**  
Ooh, you've got it bad I can tell  
You want it bad, but oh well  
Dude, what you got for me  
Is something I  
Something I don't need  
Hey! **

_Shigure_**  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your... **

_Tohru_**  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha **

_Shigure_**  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your... **

_Tohru_**  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha**

The Sohma's erupted with applause. Kyo and Yuki were absolutely livid, but clapped for Tohru anyway. Tohru flushed deep crimson before climbing down off the stage. Shigure smiled his little perverted smile, and picked two names out of the hat and smiled slyly. He then waited for the applause to die down.

"And now, we have………Ayame and Yuki!"

Haha. Evil chappie (smiles darkly, lightning flashes illuminate author and computer with evil music in background). Any suggestions for Ayame and Yuki? Please review.

maniacmuppet13 :D


	4. Ayame and Yuki

Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm so happy. :D:D:D:D:D:D. Okay, now we've established that I'm happy, here is chapter 4! Yayness!

**I'm not gonna even bother with the disclaimer.**

Chapter 4

Yuki sat there in stunned silence. His brain stopped working and he froze. This couldn't be happening. It was a dream.

Ayame, on the other hand, raced over to Yuki, grabbed his arm and dragged him up to the stage. Tohru hoped that this might help to close the gap between them. Yuki, seeing Tohru's face, decided to sing.

Kyo was secretly ecstatic. This was more shame than the damn rat could handle. Shigure smiled innocently and gave them the mics.

The song started. And Yuki's face was of pure horror. Ayame started singing.

_**Ayame**_

**They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about  
_  
Ayame and Yuki_**

**It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us **

_Yuki_

**If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about  
_  
Ayame and Yuki_**

**It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us **

_Ayame_

**They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight  
_  
Ayame and Yuki_**

**It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
All about us  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us) **

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us.

The Sohma's greeted the end of the song with applause. Ayame bounced off the stage while Yuki trudged off. Kyo was laughing, rolling on the floor. Yuki kicked him.

"Stupid cat," he growled.

"Damn rat," Kyo retorted.

"Thank you for that, uh, amazing performance!" Shigure said. "And now we have, umm……." He fished around and pulled out a name, and stared at it in shock. How did that get in there? Well, it had to be done.

"Next up is……" His voice dropped to barely an audible whisper. "Akito."

That song just kept sticking out in my mind, so I decided to make them sing it. Evil laugh (let me clear my throat - cough cough. Okay, here we go). MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I know exactly what song to do for Akito. :) lol

maniacmuppet13


	5. Akito

Hi, this is my 2nd chappie today! To say thanks to my reviewers. Well, here you go!

**Disclaimer:...**

Chapter 5

Akito looked around as everyone went quiet. They probably expected him to go into a mad fit of rage. But he had already taken his medication. Slowly he got up and walked to the front.

The Sohma's shrugged it off, but it was a big thing. They were all deathly silent. He walked onto the stage and retrieved the mic off Shigure. Shigure started to walk away slowly.

"Shigure," Akito said. Shigure whipped around.

"Y….yes?" he asked.

Akito pulled a ball from behind his back.

"You want the ball Shigure? Do you?" Akito teased. Shigure was jumping up and down like a hyperactive 2-year old.

"Well….FETCH!"

Shigure leapt off the stage after the ball on all fours. Akito glanced impatiently at the screen.

"Hello, can I sing before we all die of old age?"

The intro began.

**I admit that in the past I've been a nasty**

**They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch**

**But you'll find that nowadays**

**I've mended all my ways**

**Repented, seen the light and made a switch**

**True? Yes**

**And I fortunately know a little magic**

**It's a talent that I always have possessed**

**And here lately, please don't laugh**

**I use it on behalf**

**Of the miserable, lonely and depressed**

**(Pathetic)**

**Poor unfortunate souls**

**In pain**

**In need**

**This one longing to be thinner**

**That one wants to get the girl**

**And do I help them?**

**Yes, indeed**

**Those poor unfortunate souls**

**So sad**

**So true**

**They come flocking to my cauldron**

**Crying, "Spells, Akito, please!"**

**And I help them?**

**Yes, I do**

**Now it's happened once or twice**

**Someone couldn't pay the price**

**And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals**

**Yes, I've had the odd complaint**

**But on the whole I've been a saint**

**To those poor unfortunate souls**

**The men up there don't like a lot of blabber**

**They think a girl who gossips is a bore**

**Yes, on land it's much preferred**

**For ladies not to say a word**

**And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?**

**Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation**

**True gentlemen avoid it when they can**

**But they dote and swoon and fawn**

**On a lady who's withdrawn**

**It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man**

**Come on, you poor unfortunate soul**

**Go ahead!**

**Make your choice!**

**I'm a very busy (wo)man**

**And I haven't got all day**

**It won't cost much**

**Just your voice!**

**You poor unfortunate soul**

**It's sad**

**But true**

**If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet**

**You've got to pay the toll**

**Take a gulp and take a breath**

**And go ahead and sign the scroll!**

**Hatori, Yuki, now I've got him, boys**

**The boss is on a roll**

**This poor unfortunate soul**

Akito finished. The Sohma's cheered. At least he could sing.

Shigure jumped on stage, the ball in his hands.

"Great performance, Akito," Shigure lied.

"I know," said Akito, before sauntering off the stage.

"Okay, now we have Ritsu!"

**I also have a great song for Ritsu. I really liked that song for Akito. In case you don't know this song is Poor Unfortunate Souls sang by Ursula in The Little Mermaid. Muhahahahah- oh, my throat hurts.**

**maniacmuppet13**


	6. Ritsu

Thanks to all my reviewers! I've just woken up so I look like a zombie typing on the computer. This one is Ritsu!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I do have a fruits bowl.**

Chapter 6

Ritsu's eyes widened. He nervously made his way to the stage and gingerly climbed up the steps to the stage. Shigure smiled at him and went to hand him the mic – and dropped it just before he gave it to Ritsu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SORRY! I CAN'T EVEN HOLD A MIC! I'M SO WORTHLESS! I'M SORRYYYYYYYYY!"

Shigure poked him in the side and he slithered to the ground. Ritsu recovered, got to his feet and dusted himself off, bent down and picked up the mic. He looked at the screen as if it was going to eat him. Shigure left the stage.

And the song started.

**Now I'm the king of the swingers**

**Oh, the jungle VIP**

**I've reached the top and had to stop**

**And that's what botherin' me**

**I wanna be a man, mancub**

**And stroll right into town**

**And be just like the other men**

**I'm tired of monkeyin' around!**

**Oh, oobee doo**

**I wanna be like you**

**I wanna walk like you**

**Talk like you, too**

**You'll see it's true**

**An ape like me**

**Can learn to be human too**

**Now here's your part of the deal, cuz**

**Lay the secret on me of man's red fire**

**Now don't try to kid me, mancub**

**I made a deal with you**

**What I desire is man's red fire**

**To make my dream come true**

**Give me the secret, mancub**

**Clue me what to do**

**Give me the power of man's red flower**

**So I can be like you**

**You!**

**I wanna be like you**

**I wanna talk like you**

**Walk like you, too**

**You'll see it's true **

**Someone like me**

**Can learn to be**

**Like someone like me**

**Can learn to be**

**Like someone like you**

**Can learn to be**

**Like someone like me!**

Ritsu finished and everyone cheered for him. That had taken a lot of confidence for Ritsu to sing and he sung quite well. He smiled shyly and returned to his seat. What he didn't realise that Akito was hiding behind it.

"BOO!" Akito yelled.

Ritsu flew twenty feet in the air, screaming. Akito was laughing.

Shigure smiled and went to pull the next name out of the hat.

**Now, I'm going to let my reviewers choose who's going to be next (Laughs like Akito) because I don't know who to make sing next.**

**maniacmuppet13 (laughs like Akito HARDER and falls off chair).**


	7. Sexy Haru

18 reviews! Yay! Thanx so much! My sister hogged the computer all weekend so I couldn't update (cries bucketloads of tears). Anyway! Next up we have sexxxxyyyy Black /White Haru!

**(Insert disclaimer here)**

Chapter 7

"Next up we have Haru!" cried Shigure.

Haru shrugged it off, got up and walked to the front.

"Aww, is Haru going to sing a nursery rhyme?" Shigure teased.

Haru went black, beat Shigure up, and patiently waited for the song.

Shigure dragged himself off stage, searching for Hatori because he was a doctor – and he was pretty badly injured.

The song started.

**Brain fried tonight through misuse  
Through misuse, through misuse  
You can't avoid static abuse  
Abuse, abuse **

Without these pills you're let loose  
You're let loose, you're let loose  
Take off, get out, no excuse  
No excuse, no excuse

What's that coming over the hill  
Is it a monster? Is it a monster?  
What's that coming over the hill  
Is it a monster? Is it a monster?  
What's that coming over the hill  
Is it a monster? Is it a monster?  
What's that coming over the hill?

Confused, mind bruised, it seeps out  
It seeps out, it seeps out  
Face down, home town looks so grey  
Looks so grey, looks so grey

Convexed you bend, twist and shout  
Twist and shout, twist and shout  
Stand up brush off get moving  
Get moving, get moving

What's that coming over the hill  
Is it a monster? Is it a monster?  
(x4)

Face down, home town, face down, home town  
Face down, home town, it looks so grey  
(x4)

What's that coming over the hill  
Is it a monster? Is it a monster?  
(x4)

Haru finished and bowed at the applause. Shigure came back on stage in a wheelchair.

"That was a brilliant performance, Haru," Shigure said.

Haru just gave him an evil grin and stepped closer.

"Insult me again, I'll go black, beat you HARDER and send you to that great hunting ground in the sky," he whispered. Haru then flicked him on the nose and walked off stage.

Shigure whimpered and dropped his head.

"Next up, we have Momiji," he whined.

**It took me AGES to think of that song - a best friend of mine suggested it to me. Cookies to Charlotte and Tara! Next is Momiji - I know what he's going to be singing. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Please keep reviewing :D.**


	8. Cute Momiji

2nd chappie today to make up for my poor attendence. AARRGGHH! School language! Must wash out mouth with soap - get rid of bad language! Now we have cute bunny Momiji!

**Disclaimer: I don't own - ohh, a cookie!**

Chapter 8

Momiji bounced up to the front, smiling.

"Yay!" he smiled in glee as Shigure handed him the mic.

Shigure grinned as he wheeled off the stage at the energetic youngster that was hopping around on the stage.

The intro started and everyone stared in shock.

Momiji was oblivious to the gasps of the audience. He just got ready to sing.

**Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In... **

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

The confused Sohma's and Tohru clapped. Momiji hopped off the stage.

"And now we have Hiro and Kisa," Shigure announced. Seeing Hiro's face, he then fled the stage in his wheel-chair, screaming.

**Muhahahahaha. A love song for Hiro and Kisa I think. Please review. :D I'm now going to beat up my sister cause I feel like it. Computer hogger!**


	9. Hiro and Kisa

The song that Haru sung was called Monster by The Automatic. Hope u enjoy this one, its Hiro and Kisa, luv this song.

**Disclaimer: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Chapter 9

Kisa blushed lightly and looked at Hiro, who was seething on the outside, but was feeling all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

She smiled lightly, gently took his hand and led him up to the stage.

_Note to self_, thought Hiro, _hand Shigure some money for getting me and Kisa to sing together and kill him afterwards for making me get up off my warm seat._

Kisa gingerly leant down and picked up the mic that Shigure had dropped while Hiro snatched up the other mic on the table.

Hiro caught sight of Shigure cowering in the audience and smirked.

The intro started.

**Anything you can do  
I can do better  
I can do anything  
Better than you. **

No, you can't.  
Yes, I can

**No, you can't.  
Yes, I can.**

**No, you can't.  
Yes, I can  
Yes, I can! **

Anything you can be  
I can be greater.  
Sooner or later  
I'm greater than you.

No, you're not.

**Yes, I am.  
No, you're not. **

**Yes, I am.  
No, you're NOT!**

**Yes, I am.  
Yes, I am! **

I can shoot a partridge  
With a single cartridge.  
I can get a sparrow  
With a bow and arrow.  
I can live on bread and cheese.  
And only on that?  
Yes.  
So can a rat!  
Any note you can reach  
I can go higher.  
I can sing anything  
Higher than you.  
No, you can't.  
Yes, I can.

**No, you can't.  
Yes, I can. **

**No, you can't.  
Yes, I can. **

**No, you can't.  
Yes, I can. **

**No, you can't.  
Yes, I CAN! **

Anything you can buy  
I can buy cheaper.  
I can buy anything  
Cheaper than you.

Fifty cents?  
Forty cents!

**Thirty cents?  
Twenty cents! **

**No, you can't!  
Yes, I can,  
Yes, I can!  
Anything you can say  
I can say softer.  
I can say anything  
Softer than you.  
No, you can't.  
Yes, I can.**

**No, you can't. **

**Yes, I can. **

**No, you can't.  
Yes, I can.  
YES, I CAN!  
I can drink my liquor  
Faster than a flicker.  
I can drink it quicker  
And get even sicker!  
I can open any safe.  
Without being caught?  
Sure.  
That's what I thought--  
you crook!  
Any note you can hold  
I can hold longer.  
I can hold any note  
Longer than you. **

No, you can't.  
Yes, I can

**No, you can't.  
Yes, I can**

**No, you can't.  
Yes, I can  
No you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AN'T**

**Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I can.**

**Yes, you ca-a-a-an! **

Anything you can wear  
I can wear better.  
In what you wear  
I'd look better than you.  
In my coat?  
In your vest! In my shoes?  
In your hat! No, you can't!  
Yes, I can  
Yes, I CAN!  
Anything you say  
I can say faster.  
I can say anything  
Faster than you.  
No, you can't.

**Yes, I can. **

**No, you can't.  
Yes, I can. **

**Noyoucan't.  
YesIcan!  
I can jump a hurdle.  
I can wear a girdle.  
I can knit a sweater.  
I can fill it better!  
I can do most anything!  
Can you bake a pie? No.  
Neither can I.  
Anything you can sing  
I can sing sweeter.  
I can sing anything  
Sweeter than you.  
No, you can't. **

**Yes, I can.**

**No, you can't. **

**Yes, I can. **

**No, you can't.  
Yes, I can. **

**No, you can't, can't, can't.  
Yes, I can, can, can.**

**Yes I can**

**No you can't!**

As the song finished everyone clapped. Kisa blushed bright red and lightly walked off the stage. Hiro bowed and returned to his seat.

Shigure looked back to make sure Hiro was sat down securely, before wheeling onto the stage. He randomly picked a name out of it, and grinned.

"Next up is Hatori!"

**Muhahahahahaha. I kno what to do 4 Hatori - continue if u dare. Oh yeh, my new saying, Everything is Sexy! Especially the Sohma boys ;D**

**maniacuppet13**


	10. Popeye Hatori

Here's Hatori. His song is awesum! lol :D too much sugar today - hyper hyper hyper hyper hyper! llama's are sexy! okay... i'll just go somewhere and stop at the mental asylum on the way.

**Disclaimer: It's something about Fruits Basket, I can't remember, no,... oh just read on.**

Chapter 10

Hatori felt like lying Shigure down on the operating table and dissecting him slowly and painfully. He was extremely annoyed.

But everyone was waiting. Daggers in his eye, he looked menacingly at Shigure, who wheeled off stage at the speed of light.

Mumbling to himself, he picked up the mic. The intro started. He nearly fell off the stage in shock. But he had to sing this. He gritted his teeth.

**I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time **

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman

Hatori finished, anger in his eyes. The crowd clapped then stopped abruptly as Hatori marched into the wings of the stage – and beat Shigure up. He straightened his tie and walked off stage.

Shigure wheeled on (screams echo in background) and wearily drew another couple of names out of the hat.

"Next up is Tohru and Kyo."

**The song is Man - I feel like a Woman by Shania Twain if you don't know. It actually suits Hatori. Muhahahahahaha (authors eyes turn red and she drinks some more vodka :D) I kno what to do for Tohru and Kyo. Love u all - please review!**

**maniacmuppet13**


	11. Tohru and Kyo

The song that Hiro and Kisa sung was 'Anything you can do, I can do better," from Annie, I think. Please enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: Still searching...**

Chapter 11

Tohru and Kyo, looked at each-other, blushing. But they both got up and made their way to the front.

Shigure smiled. "Aww, how are the lovebirds?"

Kyo beat him up. Shigure went to the nearest hospital, since Hatori was still fuming.

Picking up the mics, Tohru handed one to Kyo. And the intro started.

**I know I stand in line  
Until you think you have the time  
To spend an evening with me  
And if we go someplace to dance  
I know that there's a chance  
You won't be leaving with me **

Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
And have a drink or two  
And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid  
Like I love you

I can see it in your eyes  
That you despise the same old lines  
You heard the night before  
And though it's just a line to you  
For me it's true  
And never seemed so right before

I practice every day to find some clever  
lines to say  
To make the meaning come through  
But then I think I'll wait until the evening  
gets late  
And I'm alone with you

The time is right  
Your perfume fills my head  
The stars get red  
And oh the night's so blue  
And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid  
Like I love you  
I love you...

The Sohma's erupted with applause, even Akito. He had had too many shots of tequila – which meant he was drunk.

Tohru and Kyo blushed again and walked off stage. A now healthy Shigure walked on stage. He drew a name out of the hat and was about to say the name when…….

The hat jumped on his head and said, "Perverted, weird and abnormal…Hufflepuff!"

Shigure placed the hat back down and called out the name.

"Kagura!"

**I kno a song for Kagura! lol :D muhahahahahahahahaha- ohh dinner's ready! next chappie up 2morrow, i promise!**

**maniacmuppet13**


	12. Krazy Kagura

Hi! So sorry, the internet went funny yesterday, I couldn't get on :( Anyway, I'm putting Uo and Hana into the story now so enjoy. It's the one, the only, KAGURA SOHMA!

**Disclaimer: Wht's a disclaimer?**

Chapter 12

"Alright, what's going on?" a familiar voice said.

The Sohma's stared in shock as Uo and Hana entered.

"Karaoke," Tohru smiled.

"Oh good," replied Hana in her monotone voice.

Kagura ran up to the stage and snatched the mic off Shigure.

"That's not nice," he moaned. Kagura gave him a death stare and, tail between his legs, he ran.

"This song is dedicated to Kyo," she smiled sweetly.

Kyo slunk down in his chair. _Oh no,_ he thought_. Madwoman was on the loose again._

**One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha  
I will drive past your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around **

One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha

And if the lights are all out  
I'll follow your bus downtown  
See who's hanging out

One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip, a slip of the lip or another  
I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip

I'll walk down the mall  
Stand over by the wall  
Where I can see it all  
Find out who ya call  
Lead you to the supermarket checkout  
Some specials and rat food, get lost in the crowd

One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)

"Kyo, my love!" Kagura yelled, jumping off the stage and heading full pelt towards him.

Kyo was horrified. Not again. He got up and sprinted as fast as he could away from her. She activated her rocket boots and caught up with him in a flash (:D)

Kyo screamed bloody murder as he was smothered with kisses.

"Strange boy," Hana said.

"He's strange? What about you?" Uo asked.

Shigure cautiously crept back on stage and glanced at the hat.

"I'm not changing my mind," it said. "You have a Qudditch match in 15 minutes. So hurry up."

Shigure locked the hat in a cupboard and got another hat.

"Next up is Hana!"

**Muahahahahahahahahahaha noxt up is Hana! Woohoo! She's gonna sing 2 songs, cause I feel like it. (author laughs like a maniac for ages until eventually the sun expands and the Earth blows up :D)**

**maniacmuppet13**


	13. Hana

Thanks for all reviews! So sorry, internet went cuckoo :( so I couldn't get on...well I am now! Next chappie...Hana :D

**Disclaimer: I'm tired.**

Chapter 13

Hana gave Shigure a death glare. Her violet eyes turned an alarming neon purple and Shigure swore he could hear evil music in the background as she silently got up and ventured towards the stage.

Shaking, Shigure fled the stage. He didn't want to be electrocuted. He ran and hid in the cupboard – and came face to face with – the hat.

The hat was very annoyed that Shigure had locked him in a dark confinement and starting yelling words at him that aren't suitable for a K+ fic or Harry Potter.

Shigure ran out of the cupboard and ran forward – and nearly collided with his editor.

"You can't afford to waste time talking to hats, Shigure," she cried. "Your book needs to be in by tomorrow, and -."

She was cut short as Shigure threw her into the cupboard with the hat and you could hear it jump on her head and sort her.

Hana was now on stage and she picked up the mic.

"I'm ready," she announced.

**I tried to kill the pain,  
But only brought more.  
(So much more)  
I'm dying,  
And I'm pouring, crimson regret, and betrayal. **

I'm dying,  
Praying,  
Bleeding,  
Screaming.  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost

**My god, my tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My god, my tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation. **

Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long.  
Will you be on the other side?  
Will you forgive me?

I'm dying,  
Praying,  
Bleeding,  
Screaming.

Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?

My god, my tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My god, my tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.

(Return to me salvation)

**(I want to die!) **

My god, my tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My god, my tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.

My wounds cry for the grave.  
My soul cries, for deliverance.  
Will I be denied?  
Christ,

**Tourniquet**

**My suicide.**

Everyone was amazed. Hana could sing!

"Again. Again," the crowd chanted.

Sighing, Hana turned to the screen. "One more," she murmured.

**Ladies you're damn right  
You can't read a man's mind  
We're living in two tribes  
And heading for war  
Nobody's perfect  
We all gotta work it  
But fellas, we're worth it  
So don't break the law **

Your call's late, big mistake  
You've gotta hang about in limbo for as long as I take  
Next time, read my mind and I'll be good to you  
We're gift-wrapped kitty cats  
We're only turning into tigers when we gotta fight back  
Let's go, Eskimo  
Out into the blue

Come take my hand  
Understand that you can  
You're my man and I need you tonight  
Come make my dreams  
Honey hard as it seems  
Loving me is as easy as pie, I

I'm just a love machine  
Feeding my fantasy  
Give me a kiss or three  
And I'm fine  
I need a squeeze a day  
Instead of this negligee  
What will the neighbours say  
This time

I've been going crazy while you sleep  
Searching for a language  
That the two of us can speak so  
Mr. prehistoric, make your wheel  
And I'll breathe underwater '  
'Cos I like the way it feels

Your call's late, big mistake  
You've gotta hang about in limbo for as long as I take  
Next time, read my mind and I'll be good to you  
We're gift-wrapped kitty cats  
We're only turning into tigers when we gotta fight back  
Let's go, Eskimo  
Out into the blue

Come take my hand  
Understand that you can  
You're my man and I need you tonight  
Come make my dreams  
Honey hard as it seems  
Loving me is as easy as pie, I

I'm just a love machine  
Feeding my fantasy  
Give me a kiss or three  
And I'm fine  
I need a squeeze a day  
Instead of this negligee  
What will the neighbours say  
This time

Oh, it's very new  
Can anybody tell me what to do?  
Oh, this feeling's very strange  
Can anybody tell me what's you're game?

(Oh) A little education  
(Oh) To give you motivation  
(Oh) We'll turn the situation  
(Oh) 'Cos I don't wanna change ya  
(Oh) Making you a stranger  
(Oh) I'll only re-arrange ya... for now

(Oh) I'm just a Love Machine  
(0h) To give you motivation  
(Oh) I'm just a Love Machine  
(Ooh, ooh)  
(Oh) I'm just a Love Machine  
(0h) To give you motivation  
(Oh) I'm just a Love Machine  
(Oh, oh, oh)

Hana was not happy at singing that song one bit. Shigure waited until she walked off the stage before cautiously creeping back on. And then he remembered about his editor.

He rushed to the cupboard.

"Hello?" he asked. No reply. Slightly nervous, he walked into the closet, fell forward and ended up in a white wonderland. He had pushed his editor so far into the cupboard she was in Narnia.

He found her having tea with a fawn that had 3 buckets of sardines around it.

"We need to go," he said.

"No," she replied.

"I have the manuscript outside," Shigure bribed her.

She was out the cupboard faster than Shigure could say; "only joking."

Shigure spotted the hat sitting on a lamppost talking to a tree.

"You remind me of my friend, the Whomping Willow," the hat was saying.

Shigure grabbed it and ran out of the cupboard. Skidding onto the stage, the hat complaining, his editor crying and the audience asleep, Shigure screamed into the mic, waking everyone up.

"Next is Hatori, Ayame and myself."

**If you live in America, that second song Hana sung was Love Machine by Girls Aloud, a hugely successful POP group. In my opinion - they suck, my sister's opinion - the rule. But anyway, I'll see you next time. SUGGESTIONS PLEASE! for Hatori, Ayame and Shigure.**

**maniacmuppet13**


	14. The Three Musketeers!

I'm soooo sorry, I forgot about this story : ( But I'm updating now, so please be happy :D

**Disclaime: I don't own Furuba!**

Chapter 14

Ayame squealed with delight.

"Ooh, my dear Hatori, this is going to be sooooo fun, don't you agree?" And with that, he flounced merrily up onto the stage and embraced Shigure in a big bear hug.

Hatori's eye twitched.

"Come on, Hatori," whined Shigure. He pouted. It was a truly hideous sight. Hatori was nearly sick.

Sighing, Hatori climbed up on stage.

"Yay! The hat never lies!" shrieked Ayame. The hat slowly swivelled around to face the snake.

"Well, Ayame, I think that you are not weird, not perverted and definitely NOT gay," retorted the hat.

"Thank you hat, I appreciate that," smiled Ayame, not getting the sarcasm. "Oooh, I rhymed! Yay me!"

The hat rolled his eyes and returned to reading the Daily Prophet.

Hatori whispered to Shigure. "Can we get this over with?"

Shigure smiled. "And here we go!"

The song started. Oh dear.

**Ayame**

_**I can see what's happening **_

**Shigure**

_**What?  
**_

**Ayame**

_**And they don't have a clue **_

**Shigure**

_**Who?  
**_

**Ayame**

_**They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
Our trio's down to two **_

**Shigure**

_**Oh.  
**_

**Ayame**

**_The sweet caress of twilight  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air!  
_  
Shigure and Ayame  
**

**_Can you feel the love tonight  
The peace the evening brings  
The world for once  
In perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
_  
Hatori **

_So many things to tell him  
But how to make him see  
The truth about my past? Impossible!  
He'd turn away from me _

As there was no girl Shigure was forced to fill in, while Hatori wondered why on earth the female lyrics were changed to male.

**Shigure  
**

**_He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is  
The king I see inside?  
  
_Shigure and Ayame  
**

**_Can you feel the love tonight  
The peace the evening brings  
The world for once  
In perfect harmony  
With all its living things _**

Can you feel the love tonight  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through  
The night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are

Ayame

_And if he falls in love tonight_

**Shigure**

**_(Sniff)  
_**

**Ayame**

_**It can be assumed  
His care-free days with us are history  
**_

**Shigure and Ayame**

_**In short our pal is doomed**_

Hatori stormed off the stage. Ayame bounded after him, grinning like an idiot. Shigure was laughing and the audience wondered what the hell was going on.

"Okay then," Shigure smiled. He pulled two names out of the reading hat and swallowed nervously. The hat looked at him and smiled evilly.

"Hehehehe...umm...Yuki and Kyo, please."

**I know what they're gonna sing : ) Please review!**

**maniacmuppet13**


	15. Yuki vs Kyo

Two chapters in one day to make up for my forgetfulness! I'm not good enough! I'm a shame to this world! I'm sorry! (acts like Ritsu)

**Disclaimer: No own**

Chapter 15

Yuki looked up, horrified. Kyo glared and turned his back.

"I ain't singing with that damn rat," Kyo seethed.

"Please Kyo. For me?" Tohru quietly asked. Kyo sighed.

"Oh, alright. But only because you said." He turned to Yuki.

"Let's just get this over with."

Yuki numbly nodded and wearily followed his rival to the stage. Kyo looked so angry that Shigure feared how much longer he was for this world. He scampered off the stage in a hurry and hid behind the curtain.

The two picked up the mics and stood as far away from each-other as possible. And then the song came on.

_**Kyo  
**_

_**Aah, an afternoon alone with my favourite book, **_

_**"Broadway Musicals of the 1940s."  
No roommate to bother me.  
How could it get any better than this?  
**_

_**Yuki  
**_

_**Oh, hi Kyo!  
**  
**Kyo**  
_

_**Hi Yuki.** _

**Yuki  
**

_**Hey Kyo, you'll never guess what happened to me on the subway this morning.  
This guy was smiling at me and talking to me...** _

**Kyo  
**

_**That's very interesting.** _

**Yuki**

_  
**He was being real friendly,  
And I think he was coming on to me.  
I think he might've thought I was gay!** _

**Kyo**

_  
**Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this?  
Why should I care?  
I don't care.  
What did you have for lunch today?  
**  
**Yuki  
**_

_**Oh, you don't have to get  
All defensive about it, Kyo...** _

**Kyo  
**

_**I'm NOT getting defensive!  
What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay?  
I'm trying to read.  
**_

_**Yuki  
**_

_**Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Kyo.  
I just think it's something we should be able to talk about.** _

**Kyo  
**

_**I don't want to talk about it, Yuki! **_

_**This conversation is over!!!** _

**Yuki  
**

_**Yeah, but, Kyo...** _

**Kyo  
**

_**OVER!!!  
**  
**Yuki**_

_**Well, okay, but just so you know - **_

_**If you were gay,**_

_**That'd be okay,**_

_**I mean cause, hey,**_

_**I like you anyway,**_

_**Because you see,  
If it were me,**_

_**I would feel free to say,**_

_**That I was gay,**_

_**But I'm not gay.**_

_  
**Kyo  
**_

_**Yuki, please!  
I am trying to read...  
What?!** _

**Yuki  
**

_**If you were queer,** _

**Kyo  
**

_**Ah, Yuki!** _

**Yuki**

_  
**I'd still be here,** _

**Kyo  
**

_**Yuki, I'm trying to read this book.  
**_

_**Yuki  
**_

_**Year after year...  
**_

_**Kyo  
**_

_**Yuki!** _

**Yuki  
**

_**Because you're dear to me.**_

_**Kyo  
**_

_**Argh!** _

**Yuki  
**

_**And I know that you...** _

**Kyo  
**

_**What?** _

**Yuki  
**

_**Would accept me too...  
**_

_**Kyo  
**_

_**I would?  
**_

_**Yuki  
**_

_**If I told you today,**_

_**Hey, guess what, I'm gay!**_

_**But I'm not gay.**_

_**I'm happy just being with you...** _

**Kyo  
**

_**High Button Shoes, Pal Joey...** _

**Yuki  
**

_**So what should it matter to me,**_

_**What you do in bed with guys?  
**_

_**Kyo  
**_

_**Yuki, that is wrong!** _

**Yuki**

_  
**No it's not!  
If you were gay,**_

_**I'd shout hooray!** _

**Kyo**

_**I am not listening!** _

**Yuki  
**

_**And here I'd stay** _

**Kyo  
**

_**La la la la la!** _

**Yuki  
**

_**But I wouldn't get in your way  
**_

_**Kyo  
**_

_**Aaaah!  
**  
**Yuki**  
_

_**You can count on me,**_

_**To always be,**_

_**Beside you everyday, **_

_**To tell you it's okay,**_

_**You were just born that way,**_

_**And as they say,**_

_**It's in your DNA**_

_**You're gay!!  
**_

_**Kyo  
**_

_**But I'm not gay!** _

**Yuki**

_**If you were gay.** _

**Kyo**

_  
**Argh!**_

Slightly shocked, the audience applauded. Yuki glared at Kyo. Kyo glared at Yuki. The glaring continued until Shigure crept on stage and accidentally knocked the hat over. The hat, now extremely annoyed, screamed out these four fateful words:

"Next up is everyone!"

**I know what song is next... Please review. And btw, the song was If You Were Gay by Avenue Q**

**maniacmuppet13**


End file.
